Percy Jackson: Surprising Interference
by Darkxorcist
Summary: What happens if some interference by a goddess results in Percy becoming a god, just in two years time. In that two years he has to train himself for future foes, and be able to charm his crush into his life. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic, and my first under Percy Jackson. Please review and tell me how I, because I want to be able to improve, and give you stories that are written to the best of my ability. I am probably going to make it Percy x Athena. I might add in another girl but not Annabeth, so don't be afraid to tell me who you want to also be part of the romance relationship section and why. That's if you want another girl. I can't guaranty who you want will be selected as I am not going to make a ridiculous sized harem, more of a reason for you to tell me why.  
**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

(Annabeth POV)

We were all standing before the gods. It was after the day we had defeated Kronos. I had my fingers crossed. Zeus was granting Percy his reward for defeating the titan. I knew it was coming. I knew that Percy deserved what the Olympians were going to offer him. We had talked about this before. Even though I encouraged him and told him to accept it, I still felt a tinge of regret. I couldn't find the courage to tell him I loved him, and wanted to be more than friends. I knew that he only saw me as a sister, and couldn't feel anything more for me, yet I couldn't seem to stop the tears from gathering in my eye.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon announced with pride. The room was silent. I could feel that everyone's eyes, including mine, were on my hero. I watched as he walked confidently into the middle of the throne room. Poseidon had a wide grin on his face; I had never thought a god could be so proud of a demi-god. I myself, was so proud of Percy. I couldn't believe that this was the same boy whom I had looked down to so many years ago. He had grown so much. He bowed to Zeus first, so he wouldn't risk being blown into million's of pieces, then knelt at his father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said. "A great hero must be rewarded, is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving of this?"

I wanted to scream, I do I do! But that would be suicidal, right next to stealing Zeus' bolt. No way was I going to destroy my life as the next Olympian Architect. I hope that a god would object, since they never seemed to agree with anything. But of course, with my luck, not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I saw him hesitated. "Any gift?" He asked

Zeus nodded grimly. It was obvious he wasn't pleased, that he was rewarding a son of Poseidon instead of a son of his own. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson if you wish it; you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

"Um…a god?" I almost laughed out loud at that dummy answer. That's my Percy, who else could be like that in front of the entire Council.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dim-witted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. He then grinned. "That means I can smash him into a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

As if you can, you stupid war god. Percy beat you when he was still a mortal…a twelve year old mortal with only a few days of training. Imagine him being a god now. Percy would be so many times stronger than before. Ha, you would never stand a chance.

Now what I wasn't prepared for, was another voice supporting Percy's transformation into godhood. "I approve as well," my mother said. Shock ran through me. I never thought that she would support this decision. In fact, I thought she would be the one, who was the most opposed to this decision. And apparently, I wasn't the only one in shock. Zeus and Poseidon were openly gawking at her with wide eyes. The others, showed their surprise, but in a more discreet fashion. It's not everyday you see your enemy backing your son, right? I looked up to her and found a pair of grey misty eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul, focussed at me. I shifted my weight nervously and focussed back at Percy.

He glanced back at me. I quickly averted his gaze. I couldn't stare at those deep green eyes that had shaken me so much these past couple of years. I knew he was having a same flashback as me. It was only two years ago, when I had though about joining the Hunters and pledging myself to Lady Artemis. Only now, we had out places switched. It's me who's been on the edge of a panic attack. I couldn't bear the though of losing him.

Then a single though cut through me. Why are you being so selfish? Can't you see you are holding him back, preventing him from obtaining his true potential? Doesn't he deserve this chance? I remembered our conversation we had before.

-Flashback-

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said as we prepared ourselves for the upcoming battle.

"What's up, Wis Girl." Those green eyes focussed on me.

I found myself staring into those eyes for longer than what was appropriate. I stared at the ground in slight embarrassment. "If we really get through this, the gods will probably grant you a wish…" I left the sentence unfinished.

"A chance to become a god." He finished for me. I looked into those eyes again, and nodded. "Yeah, I know Annabeth."

"What would you do?" I whispered quietly fearing his answer.

Percy laughed. I was slightly angered and hurt. How could he laugh in a situation like this? However, his next words got rid of the anger.

"Hahaha, what are you afraid of Wise Girl." Of course I would decline. I mean, why would I accept? Why would I even want that?

I ignored his laugh, his green eyes showed uncertainty. "Well, whatever Seaweed Brain. Though, I think you should accept the offer. There's no point for you to stay mortal and it looks like Olympus needs somebody to knock some sense into them. Someone like you." I didn't wait for his answer. I just got up and left the room.

-Back to the Present-

"No!" The word rang in my ears as I stared at him in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, second chapter of this story. I will probably change the title of this story. The name will change into something that is related to what Percy will be the god of. So give me some suggestions of what titles you want Percy to have. And also, don't forget to recommend some girls to be part of Percy's romance life. However, demi-gods will be unlikely to be chosen as it will be hard, but if there is a positive result for mortal girls, I will try my hardest to appease. I have a poll to decide the girls and the titles and will be posting it soon, so check it out and vote.**

**Thank You to ChainzOfThePast and CourtingTheMoon and Rocketeer101 for reviewing. It feels nice to know that someone likes the story.**

**Enjoy read and review please.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

(Annabeth POV)

"No!" The word rang in my ears as I stared at him in disbelief.

The council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are…turning down our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

Please, oh please Percy, don't do something stupid. I cried out silently. The room was quiet as the Olympians waited for Percy's answer.

"I'm honoured and everything," He said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to be turned immortal in my sophomore year." Being immortal at such a young age…that's why he turned down Zeus! I must admit though, his answer make me happy. I put my hands over my mouth in an attempt to hide my smile.

But I guess, my mother saw through it because she narrowed her stormy eyes and said to the council. "Father, I'm sure that this hero does not mean to decline our kind generous offer." Mom! What in the world are you doing? I assumed that you, out of all people wouldn't want Percy to become a god! "I would assume by the great character that he is, he would want to at least graduate from high school before he becomes a god. I am sure, that Percy has realized that his potential has not been reached, and could do a lot more. I also believe that he would want to spend these next two years serving as a protector of Olympus while attending high school. I propose that when those two years are over, we gathered here and evaluate him. If he is qualified then let us grant him godhood. Am I right Perseus? That is what you want?"

(Percy POV)

Alright…this sucks. Nothing is going as planned. I thought that I would be able to just decline the offer, and waltz out with Annabeth in my arms. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't accept godhood, as that would mean being away from Annabeth. Even though I knew she only thought of me as a good friend, but I wanted to be more than friends. I had a crush on her ever since the day that we had met. However, I knew we could never be. She was too good for me.

Damn it! Why does Zeus have to get mad, just because I said no? And he didn't even want me to become a god in the first place. I was so confused. I was sure he wanted me to decline, and when I said no, he gets mad at me.

And now Athena, she is trying to force me to become a god. What's wrong with the world? Has it gone mad? Maybe Athena got hit on the head in the battle. When I thought of Athena getting hit, a strange anger like feeling emerged in my stomach. How dare someone attack Athena? With her beautiful face, her hair that I could run my fingers through all day, her perfectly sculpted nose, her amazing grey misty eyes that…Whoa, slow down Percy. I mentally shook my head. How could I think of Athena like that? My father's rival…my Wise Girl's mother. Maybe I was hit on the head during the battle.

Since when did Athena want me to become a god? I ran my hand through my messy black hair. The tension in the room became even higher than before. I bet by now, Zeus wanted nothing more than to zap me into a million pieces. And what's with the look my father's giving me. Those green eyes I had inherited by being his child were staring at me intensely, as if saying, 'Become a god or you will pay, or something similar. I sighed. You would think that after being gods for so long, they would start to be more reasonable. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, even though I have seen him less than five times in my whole entire life.

I ran my hand through my hair again. Don't I want to be my father's helper, to fight alongside him forever? I would be able to see whenever I like. But how about my friends. They would grow old while I look the same, never growing older.

I just realised something, this prolonged silent period was quickly becoming awkward. Looking around, I could see some gods moving around nervously. I needed to come up with a smart response quickly, or I might as well just die there pointlessly. You would think the gods would be more grateful to those who had just saved them.

I clenched my fist in frustration. I couldn't say no to Athena. That would be calling her a liar. And my body seemed to just not be able to that to Athena.

"You're right of course, Lady Athena." I bowed to her and faced Zeus again. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my father beaming at me. I smiled uncomfortably. Then, out of the other corner, I glimpsed Annabeth slipping out of the room alone quietly. I wanted to go after her, but…I couldn't.

"You make me so proud, Percy, so thoughtful of you. You want to train yourself so you're qualified to be a top notched god like your own father. You're everything a father can want in his son!" Poseidon boomed, grinning widely.

"Quiet down Poseidon. The council is still in session." Zeus grumbled out. I don't understand why he is so grumpy all the time. I kind of felt sorry for Hera, having to put up with such a grumpy husband for so many years. I mean, who would want to be with a grumpy old man?

"So two years…we will give you two years Perseus. In the meantime, you will attend…high school and be trained by one of us. We will have…" He paused and looked around. He looked at each Olympian until he stopped at my father's arch-enemy. "Ha, Athena! Since you're so keen in having Perseus become a god, we'll have you keeping an eye on him and also assessing his skills."

(Athena POV)

What? I can't believe that father is making me watch over and train that sea spawn, and for two whole years. It's like as if he thinks I have nothing to do…well…actually since the war has ended, I don't have much to do. I stared into those ocean green eyes of his, the colour I have hated since…I don't remember exactly when, but for a very long time. But those pairs were different somehow though. They didn't show disrespect and arrogance. His face isn't so bad either, and his black unruly hair, that's now flying everywhere as the wind blew them. In a few years time, his beauty could nearly rival Adonis. Wait…stop! I wanted to kill myself for thinking such thoughts, and of the son of my rival too. What's going on with you Athena? You hate him. I hate him, his father and everything else about him. But when I kept on repeating that to myself, and shot a quick glance at Percy, my resolve slowly fell.

Luckily, father interrupted my thought. "Then it is settled. The council is dismissed.

Everyone piled outside for the victory party, including Percy. I guess he would go look for Annabeth. A feeling of anger and an unknown feeling filled me. I instantly shot up and pushed my way through the crowd of people. I made sure to shove Percy extra hard when I pushed past him. When I rounded the corner, I instantly felt regret at what I did to Percy. I shook my head angrily, as I didn't like these foreign emotions. With a frown on my face, I teleported back to my temple.

**Well, this is the end of the second chapter. How was it? Please review so I know how you thought of it. And don't forget to offer names for the poll.**

**I also want to know, do you want me to skip through the two years, go through it really fast or go into it in detail. Because I want to know what you want, the next chapter might not come out for a while.**

**I would like for you to at least send in a review of how you think of the story. Because if I see no response, I am going to think that no one likes this fiction and I will discontinue it, which I really don't want to do.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and vote.**


End file.
